farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
SPAS-12
Far Cry 2 |reliability = 3 |accuracy = 3 |ammunition = 10 |image2 = }} The SPAS-12 is a primary weapon in Far Cry 2. Background The SPAS-12 is a pump-action or semi-automatic 12-gauge shotgun designed by Franchi. While not popular with law-enforcement or military forces, the SPAS-12 is often found in movies. In Far Cry 2, the SPAS is on semi-automatic mode. Availability The SPAS can be purchased after completing the third convoy mission in Act 1 or at the beginning of Act 2. This shotgun starts to appear in enemies hands near the second half of Act 1, and eventually becomes a very common weapon. When in the hands of enemies, this weapon can become a downright annoyance as they are capable of killing the player extremely quickly. Characteristics The SPAS-12 is a much better choice for fighting multiple targets at close range than the Homeland 37 due to its semi-automatic nature. A fully loaded SPAS can clear out a room full of enemies with ease. Whenever there is a chance, make sure to reload; despite its large capacity of 12 shells, these rounds can quickly disappear if not paying attention. SPAS-12s have the lowest effective range of all the shotguns, due to very high pellet spread. Owning a handgun, machine pistol, or machine gun is necessary to offset the SPAS's lack of range. Its reliability is average. While it will not rust up within a few shots, it is not a weapon that can be used for most of a mission without it getting extremely rusty. It can be hauled around for long trips before it fails, but you should try to grab a new one from an armoury if given the opportunity. Multiplayer The Spas-12 is stronger then all the shotguns in-game, however it's poor range means that the player has to be within 5-8ft in order to cause any damage to their enemy. It's the second most used shotgun in multiplayer. Far Cry 3 The SPAS-12 is a combat shotgun that appears in Far Cry 3. This weapon will become free after deactivating 13 Radio Towers. It can only be obtained when the player reaches the Southern Island. The SPAS-12 has stats similar to the other shotguns, but fires much quicker due to it being semi-automatic. This gives it an edge over the other weapons in its category, since the loss of accuracy is not significant if it is used at close range. A superb weapon to deal with annoying animals like Rabid Dogs, Dingoes, and Cassowarys. Trivia * Unlike the SPAS-12 in Far Cry 2, the version in Far Cry 3 lacks a folding stock. * Manufactured by the Italian company Franchi SpA, its name stands for 'Special Purpose Automatic Shotgun' (SPAS). * It is one of the few weapons in Far Cry 3 that appears with its manufacturer designation. * When shooting the floor by the testing unit facility it shoots 2 bullets for one shot * It also appears to have a shorter barrel than the one in Far Cry 2 de:SPAS-12 Category:Shotguns Category:Primary Weapons Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Far Cry 2 Weapons